


A Diamond can still shatter

by A_Guest



Series: Cracks [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First work - Freeform, Hints of abuse, Other, You Have Been Warned, a little dark, set before Steven Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guest/pseuds/A_Guest
Summary: Pink Diamond is waiting for the day to be seen as a Diamond. She will do anything to be seen as one. She will even ignore who she is, her true self, because she is wrong. A Diamond can not be anything other then perfect.





	A Diamond can still shatter

Pink Diamond sat tall in her small seat, she ignored the nagging of childishness that itched at her. She had little interest in sitting in on her fellow Diamond’s courts until she could be trusted with her own. 

The urge to kick and scream like she usually did pulled harder on her mind, the situation was not fair. She deserved more! She was a diamond like the rest yet they treated her like their lesser. It made her gem feel less special and weigh down on her body causing her to feel strange, perhaps she really was defective like yellow had whispered. 

Pink was determined to show them wrong, she would ignore her instincts and push down her feelings. She would be perfection as she should be. 

Pink straightened herself and arranged herself in a manner that would make White proud and listened to the yellow Agate who had begged for Yellow’s time. Pink hoped she hadn’t missed much, ‘my diamond,’ the gem whispered in a quiet voice, raising her hands into the shape of a diamond. 

Pink shrunk, Yellow would hate the Agate’s quiet and slow gestures, she turned her head slowly to her right Yellow merely flicked her fingers, not portraying any anger as she usually would. Perhaps Yellow was in a good mood, would this be the day she could finally to talk to Yellow about getting a colony or a pearl or court where she could help gems as her fellow Diamonds did. 

Pink felt her eyes sparkle with diamonds and nodded at the Agate, the sooner she finished the sooner Pink could have everything. 

‘State your purpose, Agate!’ Yellow boomed from her throne, the Agate nodded still not raising her hands from their diamond shape. 

‘I am P67396Y6,’ she replied, Yellow looked towards her pearl who quicker checked the details. This would be Pink soon, instead of having to check herself she would have a Pearl. Unfortunately, that day was not today so Pink was forced to summon her own screens. 

The Agate was a oversea of the colony of planet Zergon, a recent addition. Pink’s brain began to tick as she read as quickly as possible, she would be able to help this way and prove to Yellow she was ready. 

‘What do you want, Agate? It shows that the colony is running as scheduled,’ Yellow stated as she raised a yellow screen, Pink nodded her head again. It did appear the colony was running as scheduled. She quickly skimmed the document again, hoping to find something Yellow had missed. 

‘There has been an accident and two gems have been issued to be defection, we were going to shatter them as policy dictates but it appears one of the gems, a peridot, become friends with some of the locals. These locals are now threatening to rebel if the defective gems are shattered. I came this way to ask for my diamonds opinion, should I give the order for the gems to be shattered or should they be speared and given to the locals?’ The Agate asked, Pink considered her words. She didn’t like the policy, it felt strange like she did when Yellow, Blue and White yelled at her. She felt off. 

The gems shouldn’t be shattered, defective gems could still be useful. It was the fault of the creators not the gems, they couldn’t help how they were made. It was the fault of the technology, it should be fixed, is what Pink wanted to say but she did not want to upset Yellow and her pride. 

Yellow pinched her nose in disbelief, a gesture Pink was quite familiar with, ‘follow policy, shatter the defective gems and begin a analysis on their shards immediately. Pearl, order some reinforcements to be sent for Zeragon and sent a Agate to act as commander. I will send orders later,’ the gems immediately snapped into action. Pearl summoned her holopads and began typing at an extraordinary speed and the Agate stepped back, ‘thank you my diamond, I will prepare out gems. Would you like me to send the remains of the shattering to home world after analysis?’ 

Yellow nodded and the Agate turned to leave, finally removing her hands from their position. Pink stood shocked, where was the gems speaking up to Yellow for their fellow gems, she couldn’t stand there any longer as her instincts screamed at her to act. 

‘Wait!’ Pink yelled, causing everything to stop, Pearl stopped typing and Agate stopped in her tracks. No one dared moved. 

‘Pink,’ Yellow growled, stretching out Pink’s name. But, Pink would not stop!  
‘Defective gems can still be useful! Don’t shatter them!’ Pink yelled, betraying her inner thoughts. Pink felt as if a bubble had burst as her itch for justice faded away. She quickly placed her hands over her mouth as if that would make her words disappear. 

Yellow stood and walked towards Pink, clenching her fists. Yellow grabbed Pink by her arm and dragged her off her throne, ‘disregard those last words from Pink Diamond and court is dismissed,’ her voice echoed across the throne room and every gem snapped into action once more, immediately leaving the throne room. 

Yellow refused to release Pink despite her squirming in an attempt to escape, Yellow was definitely mad and would probably banish Pink to her bedroom for fifty years like she had done the last time Pink had made a mistake in court. Pink didn’t want to suffer through that again, all the gems had been ordered not to talk to her so all she had was White, Yellow and Blue. It made her feel alone. She hated that feeling, almost as much as she hated the feelings that itched at her causing her to feel strange. 

She was dragged out of the court room and into her room, causing Pink to begin to push at Yellow’s hand. She didn’t want to be trapped their again, ‘Yellow,’ she begged as she heard others do, ‘please don’t,’ it didn’t work. Yellow continued and threw her on to her bed. Pink immediately raced for the door, only for Yellow’s leg to block her path, she clenched her fists. She hated when they did this, when they tried to control her as they did their subjects. 

Yellow walked towards the door, ‘I am going to talk to Blue and White about your outrageous behaviour. When will you learn Pink,’ she muttered as she closed the door. 

Pink collapsed on the crystal floor, ‘when will you learn, I’m ready,’ she muttered to her empty room waiting for Yellow to return. She hated being alone

**Author's Note:**

> So first story hope you all enjoy! I haven’t decided whether I’ll continue or not because I only really wrote this for fun 😂
> 
> So Disclaimer I do not own Steven Universe or any of the Steven Universe characters, all rights go to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network (and probably other people that I can’t remember) 
> 
> The main reason I wrote this was because I wanted more Pink Diamond stories. 
> 
> Please let me know if you notice any mistakes or have feedback for anything I can improve upon.
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
